


On a night like this

by Green_Lemon



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Lemon/pseuds/Green_Lemon
Summary: On a night like this when you had a crappy day there might things happen you didn’t expect at all....
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	On a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> This first part of this little thing was laying around here for some time now and today I finally found the motivation to finish it.... Just something in between when the muse is not so much with you when it comes to your main stories.... Enjoy!

The rain was still pouring down on the windscreen when Bridget turned of the engine. She leaned forward and looked up to the cloudy Melbourne sky above her driveway where she had just parked her car and even though it was only early evening it felt like dusk had already started due to the weather.

All of a sudden a flash was streaking across the firmament directly followed by rolling thunder. Bridget shivered and wrapped her already soaked coat tighter around her body. The rain had surprised her on her way from leaving the gates of Wentworth Correctional Center to the parking lot where her silver Volkswagen was waiting for her. She gave her best to run as fast as possible towards her car, well, at least as fast as her heels had allowed. The rain was too heavy though, she was already drenched when she got into her car. She was convinced she would get to the parking lot in time. Well, thought wrong. The sky looked already threatening when she said a rushed goodbye to the colleague at the reception. She must have known better.

And now it was one of those evenings where she just wanted to relax with a glass of red wine and a hot bath whilst the frozen lasagna was heating up in the oven. One of those evenings after a tough day at work and - unfortunately - one of those evenings where she certainly would miss Franky like hell.

Bridget was already used to having the bubbly woman around and on this night Franky was having a night out with her colleagues. She had announced a few days ago that it could get late. Very late. It was a Friday after all.

Of course Bridget was happy for Franky having such a good relationship to her colleagues and Franky had even suggested that Bridget could join them. They still had to be careful though. It was too risky for anyone to find out that Franky was actually living at Bridget’s place most of the time whilst she was still on parole. Not to forget that Bridget was Franky’s former psychologist and she could still lose her job and - even worse - her license for being in a relationship with an ex-patient.

Bridget slammed the front door shut behind her when another thunder was rumbling. She sighed and dropped her bag next to the shoe cupboard in the hallway. Slowly she peeled off her drenched coat and ran her hand through her hair to brush wet strands away from her forehead.

She was the first one to leave in the morning and still had a glimmer of hope to catch Franky before she would leave for her night out. The house was dark though. Who was she kidding? Franky told her in the morning when they were still laying in bed, cuddled up against each other, that she had a short day at work and would only be at Bridget’s house briefly until she had to leave and go back to her bedsit to grab some clean clothes. She was - as always - a bit behind in the washing. And she explained to Bridget that she would go to Andy’s place after to help him with his new computer before the other colleagues would arrive at his place either to „warm up“ for the evening.

Who would have thought, huh, Bridget asked herself. _My baby_ , not had she only come such a long way, no, she was now full integrated into the society, she was a great partner, she was an exceptional cook, and now she even knew her way around a bit with computers. Bridget had to smile when she thought about how Franky managed to save all her files from her old laptop. It suddenly didn’t power up anymore, the screen just stayed black. When Bridget had come home from work one day Franky was sitting at the kitchen island with a proud grin on her lips, arms crossed in front of her chest, and an external hard drive laying in front of her on the wooden surface. Bridget only had to give her a questioning look and Franky instantly jumped up from the barstool she was sitting on, her arms thrown around Bridget’s waist, lifting Bridget off the ground in joy.

_„Your Laptop is ruined but I could save everything,“ Franky spoke full of happiness whirling them around._

_Bridget gave her a sloppy yet full kiss on the mouth, as best as possible in that situation._

_„Awww, Baby, you’re the best! How did you do it?“, she squealed._

_Franky put her back down and folded her hands at the small of Bridget’s back._

_„Ya know, Gidge, a bit googling here, some YouTube videos watching there....“_

_„Ha!, as if it was that easy!“, Bridget retorted._

_Franky only shrugged at that and gave her a teasing grin, wiggling her eyebrows._

Bridget remembered as if it was yesterday. And she was so fucking proud.

She slowly made her way along the dark hallway until she found the light switch. When the warm illumination flooded the kitchen and living room area, she spotted a note laying on the kitchen island.

_Dinner‘s in the Tupperware box in the fridge. Couldn’t allow you eating that frozen crap. Love ya! F._

Of course! Franky knew her too well. But what a sweet gesture. Bridget smiled to herself and stroked the pad of her thumb across the F on the note. She unlocked her phone which she held in her hand. Nothing. Would it appear to clingy if she texted Franky that she missed her? Probably not if she covered it to thank her for the meal. She still couldn’t believe that Franky actually had prepared something for dinner for her even if she barely had time for that.

_Just arrived home. Thank you for the sweet surprise. You’re the best. Miss ya. G._

Bridget pondered if she should eat first and enjoy the hot bath after. She quickly decided against it when she shivered. She was freezing like hell. So bath first it was.

Almost one hour later and warmed up nicely she left the bathroom and adjoining bed room in her white fluffy robe and was surprised by the smell in the house when she entered the hallway. Was her mind playing a trick on her? She couldn’t believe her eyes when she turned the corner and found Franky sitting at the dining table waiting for Bridget, a few candles lit in front of her, the warm meal and two plates dished up.

„What-?“, Bridget started but didn’t get the chance to finish.

„Food‘s getting cold, Gidge, so move your sexy arse over here so we can eat! I slowly started worrying if you did drown in there“, Franky commanded.

Bridget didn’t waste any more time and trotted over to Franky and gave her a sweet kiss.

„Why are you already home, baby?“, she asked curiously. 

„Well, I was hungry and since my hot girl’s been missing me... a shame though that I missed that nice bath“, Franky teased and glanced Bridget up and down.

Bridget shook her head grinning.

„And the new bar we did try tonight wasn’t as good as expected“, Franky continued.

„Let‘s eat then before it gets cold!“

When they had finished Bridget rose from her spot and went over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of red and two glasses.

She turned around and looked at Franky flirtingly.

„What about we take this to bed and I tell you how crappy my day was and then suddenly turned out to be one of the best evenings ever?“


End file.
